Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship
is the title of the film edition of the 35th Super Sentai Series ''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It was released on August 6, 2011, double-billed with the Kamen Rider OOO film Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals. The film follows the Gokaigers deal with revived enemies, such as Agent Abrella and Baseball Mask as well as the , under the captain of a ghost ship named while looking for the legendary treasure called the which grants any kind of wish. The film also features the evil movie-exclusive robot piloted by Los Dark. Characters Gokaigers Returning Legends Villains *Los Dark *Gatsun, Beron, and Pachin *Baseball Mask *Rainian Agent Abrella **Anaroids **Batsuroids **Igaroids *Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia *Footsoldiers of the past 34 series, along with the Combined Combatant, a fused form of the various grunts from previous enemy organizations that follow Los Dark. **Zolders (Goranger) **Crimers (JAKQ) **Cutmen (Battle Fever J) **Dustlers (Denjiman) **Machinemen (Sun Vulcan **Spotmen (Goggle V) **Tail Soldiers (Dynaman) **Mechaclones (Bioman) **Hidrer Soldiers (Changeman) **Zolors (Flashman) **Ungler Soldiers (Maskman) **Jimmers (Liveman) **Wular Soldiers (Turboranger) **Batzler Soldiers (Fiveman) **Grinam Soldiers (Jetman) **Golems (Zyuranger) **Cotpotros (Dairanger) **Dorodoros (Kakuranger) **Barlo Soldiers (Ohranger) **Combatant Wumpers (Carranger) **Soldiers Kunekune (Megaranger) **Seamen Yartots (Gingaman) **Spirit-Servants Imps (GoGo-V) **Junk Droid Zenitts (Timeranger) **Orgettes (Gaoranger) **Low-Rank Magerappas (Hurricaneger) **Barmia Soldiers (Abaranger) **Anaroids (Dekaranger) **Zobils (Magiranger) **Karths (Boukenger) **Rinshi (Gekiranger) **Ugatz (Go-onger) **The Nanashi Company (Shinkenger) **Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi (Goseiger) Cast * Captain Marvelous: * Joe Gibken: * Luka Millfy: * Don Dogoier: * Ahim de Famille: * Gai Ikari: * Navi: * Los Dark: * Agent Abrella: * Baseball Mask: * Gatsun: * Beron: * Pachin: * Past Combatants: * Saki Rouyama: * Miu Sutou: * Kegalesia: * Narration, Mobirates Voice, Gokai Sabre Voice, Gokai Gun Voice, Gokai Cellular Voice, Gokai Spear Voice: Suit actors * Gokai Red: * Gokai Blue: * Gokai Yellow: * Gokai Green: * Gokai Pink: * Gokai Silver: Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger The Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship: **Gokai Red - Battle Japan, AkaRanger, Red Hawk **Gokai Blue - Battle France, AoRanger, DekaBlue **Gokai Yellow - Battle Cossack, KiRanger, DekaYellow **Gokai Green - Battle Kenya, MidoRanger, DekaGreen **Gokai Pink - Miss America, MomoRanger, DekaPink **Gokai Silver - N/A *With this movie, Luka has transformed into both of her male non-Yellow Ranger counterparts at least once. Trivia *Judging by the release date, this movie likely takes place between Episode 23 and 24. *﻿At the end of the trailer, we see GouJyuJin and Fake GokaiOh battling. *The three ghosts in the ghost ships featured in the ending scenes are voiced by three J-pop singers respectively: Isao Sasaki, Mitsuko Horie, and Tsuyoshi Matsubara. *With the appearance of G3 Princess from Engine Sentai Go-Onger in the film, it allows two of it's three members to appear in two of the three Gokaiger movies. This is the only series appearance for Miu Sutou (Go-On Silver). **Saki Rouyama previously appeared in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, where she gave the Go-Onger Greater Power to the Gokaiger. **Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia appears again in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie as a prisoner alongside the other Gaiark ministers. *Like Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, several older Sentai songs were used during certain scenes in the movie: **''Battle Fever J: Used when the Gokaiger use the Battle Fever J keys against the Combined Combatant. (coincidentally, Shirou Akebono (Battle Kenya), the granter of the Greater Power, would appear in the next crossover film) **Himitsu Sentai Goranger: Used during the Gokaiger (as Goranger) during their match with Baseball Mask. (Tsuyoshi Kaijou already granted the Greater Power in the previous film) **G-3 Princess Lap ~PRETTY LOVE Limited~: Used when G-3 Princess manipulate Baseball Mask into missing the ball during the baseball match. External links *Official website for "Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger The Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship" & ''Kamen Rider OOO: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals Category:Sentai Movies Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger